1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and storage media storing a program.
2. Related Art
There are digital still cameras that have mode setting dials for setting the shooting mode. When the user sets a shooting mode using the dial, the digital still camera determines shooting conditions (such as exposure time) according to the shooting mode and takes a picture. When the picture is taken, the digital still camera generates an image file. This image file contains image data concerning the photographed image and supplemental data concerning, for example, the shooting conditions when photographing the image, which is appended to the image data.
On the other hand, it is also common to subject the image data to image processing according to the supplemental data. For example, when a printer performs printing based on the image file, the image data is enhanced according to the shooting conditions indicated by the supplemental data and printing is performed in accordance with the enhanced image data.
A patent document that is mentioned here is JP-A-2001-238177.
When a digital still camera creates an image file, scene information in accordance with the dial settings may be stored in the supplemental data. On the other hand, when the user forgets to set the shooting mode, scene information that does not match the content of the image data may be stored in the supplemental data. Therefore, the scene of the image data may be classified by analyzing the image data, without using the scene information of the supplemental data. However, when a mismatch between the scene indicated by the supplemental data and the scene of the classification result exists, it is desirable that the user makes a confirmation.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate the user's confirmation operation when the user makes a confirmation.